A Trip to the Dentist
by DeadPoet0712
Summary: Todd accompanies Neil to the dentist. While under the influence of novocaine Neil informs Todd on what he notices about him. Rated T just incase for romance. Oneshot.


A Trip to the Dentist

Oneshot

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Dead Poets Society. If I did, would I be writing this? One of my goals of the year is to at least own Todd. Who wouldn't want to own Todd?**

**A/N: I actually had a trip to the dentist myself last Monday and this Monday. I had the usual cleaning but then I had to get my teeth drilled and filled. Strange thing, it wasn't a cavity but the trip is what inspired me to write this. I hope you enjoy! The oneshot is just meant to be fun. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

This was supposed to have been an easy trip. Exactly one week ago to the day Neil and Todd had taken the day off of classes to visit the dentist together. They had both been due for a normal cleaning. Todd had gone first and everything had gone smoothly. Well, at least as smooth as it could've gone with him being so shy. He had actually been able to tell them his name without stuttering. (At least until they asked him for his last name as well.) Neil had been next in the waiting room and had walked in like a professional. Todd had been extremely jealous with how he had taken on the task of getting his teeth worked on with ease. He had no idea how people did it. Now however, he wasn't so sure who feared the dentist more. Neil, the one with a cavity, or himself.

Todd watched in a mixture of amusement and worry as Neil blocked the entrance to the dentist's office. Their ride had promised to be back in an hour, leaving Todd to deal with a hyperventilating actor by himself. He stared at him in complete silence, trying to assess the situation. Todd cleared his throat before speaking.

"Um…Neil?" he started.

Neil's eyes instantly locked on to Todd's. In them there was a storm of nerves and terror brewing. Todd knew he had to go about this the right way. He didn't want to have to sprint through the parking lot after him while it was storming outside.

"We should probably go inside now. We don't want to be late. Besides, the sooner you go in, the sooner you can leave."

He watched in apprehension as Neil slowly weighed his words. With a quiet sigh of relief he followed his best friend inside and to the sign-in counter. He continued to watch as Neil picked up the pen that was provided and ever so slowly scrawled his name on the next available line. Todd raised an eyebrow before smiling to himself. The reason that was being so precise had to be because he was trying to buy more time. Todd didn't say anything. Instead, he went and sat down in an available seat and picked up a magazine to read. If Neil felt like he was in more control he wasn't going to ruin it for him. He barely managed to read the cover before Neil plopped down beside him, practically curling up in part of his chair too. Todd sat the magazine to the side and looked over at Neil.

Todd didn't even have to say anything to get what was wanted out of him. Neil immediately asked him what he had been dying to know in silence the entire ride over.

"Will you go in with me, Todd?" he asked nearly breathless.

The poet tensed up at first. Going in with him meant that he had to watch as they worked on Neil. He had to look at all of the tools and pray to God that they didn't slip and somehow end up getting his friend's blood all over him. He had never been so good with blood. His own had to be the worst. Right when he was going to decline he noticed the way Neil was looking at him. He had never seen him look so vulnerable and needy before. It nearly frightened him but he managed to hold himself together. It looked as if Neil really, truly _needed_ him. In that case, Todd couldn't let him down. He gave his friend a nod and received a bright smile in return.

Before the two could say anything else they had called Neil's name. Todd rose from his chair to find Neil still sedentary. He leaned down slightly and grabbed Neil's arms as he pulled him from his seat. Right when he had been about to let go Neil went completely lax and Todd struggled to keep him up.

"Neil! What are you doing?!" he hissed.

"I'm not going in there unless forced. They won't take me alive!" Neil informed him in one of his stage tones.

Todd stared at him blankly for a moment before quickly dragging him through the door and to the dentistry chair that was waiting for him. Panting slightly, he plopped him down and took a seat beside him. Neil was lucky he hadn't brought Charlie instead. He could just hear what Charlie would've said in response to that. _They won't take you alive? Something can be arranged, I'm sure. _Todd smiled to himself before focusing on Neil once more.

The assistant draped the bib around Neil's neck and fastened it so it wouldn't fall off. She set up the sanitized tools on the tray and went about getting everything ready. When she picked up the injection needle he watched as every single limb in Neil's body went rigid. Hoping to keep him from bolting or hurting himself even more by moving, Todd reached over and grabbed Neil's hand. Neil's grip turned into a death one and Todd bit down on his lip nearly hard enough to draw blood. It surprised him that he had so much strength considering he was so lanky and skinny. After the injection was over she left to give the novocaine time to kick-in. Instead of letting go of Todd's hand Neil interlaced their fingers instead. Todd's eyes widened in surprise. He knew it was more likely for emotional support than anything else but it still caused butterflies to take flight in his stomach.

The two sat that way in silence for a long while before Neil started to quietly giggle. Todd continued to stare at the clock as he figured he hadn't really heard that. When it happened again however he looked down at the boy in the chair beside him.

Todd had never seen anyone on numbing medication before. He'd heard about their stories but had never really believed some people could be so sensitive to it. It looked like Neil was going to be one of those sensitives. Oh well, he figured. At least Neil would be easier to work with. Hopefully he wouldn't bite the dentist like last time. (Completely on accident he had been told but hadn't believed.)

"What's so funny?" he asked in curiosity.

Neil shrugged and held up their hands so they could see them better. "I dunno. Your hands are all soft and stuff. You can tell you're a writer because of the fresher ink stains."

Todd looked down at his hand and noticed what Neil had been talking about. A light blushed started to tinge his cheeks and it caused Neil to burst into complete giggles. Those giggles caused his cheeks to turn even redder.

"I uh, h-hadn't noticed," he stuttered.

Neil scoffed and rested his head against the chair. "There's a lot of things I notice about you, Todd."

"L-Like what?" Todd's curiosity was starting to get the best of him.

Neil tilted his head to the side as he appraised him. "Your eyes tend to change shades of blue depending on your emotions. They literally seem to sparkle when you laugh and when you're happy. When you're frustrated or upset they seem to darken like your mood."

The quieter boy just stared down at Neil in complete shock. It was rare for people to pay true attention to him, let alone memorize random details about him. It seemed that Neil watched him. He had to watch him a lot.

With the silence continuing Neil went on. "I like how you comb your hair back after you've washed it. It makes you seem all…Todd-ish." Neil knew it wasn't a word in his drug fog but it described him perfectly. "You tend to chew on your bottom lip when you're concentrating and when you get an idea you glow."

Todd leaned a little bit closer to Neil. The butterflies had picked up the pace of their flying. He had no idea where this was going but it was interesting to him. "Is there anything else that you notice about me?" he asked in a small voice.

Neil debated with his answer. "Just that in a way you're beautiful."

Todd's breath caught in his throat as he waited for the explanation.

"You're like no one else I've ever met before. You and I seem to be getting really close and all. I've never felt the need to look out for someone so much." Neil paused to giggle again as he squeezed Todd's hand. "It's weird, though. I've never felt like some other boy the way I do you. Hell, not even a girl. The one last observation is that I'm in love with you."

Todd dropped Neil's hand in complete surprise. If it hadn't been for the drugs he would've figured he had been messing with him. Todd had been battling his own feelings for Neil for a couple of months now. To hear that they were returned in full was nearly too much to handle. Not wanting to ruin this however, he took in a deep breath before smiling. He needed to reassure Neil that his feelings were very much the same.

Carefully, Todd rested his hand gently on Neil's thigh. The bright grin he received from his action caused his heart to skip a beat. "I'd have to say that your last observation was the best one, Neil." He smiled again. "Also, I-I um…"

Neil leaned in a bit closer that time. "You what, Todd?" he asked softly, the giggles disappearing for the moment as his eyes brightened.

The writer took in another deep breath. "I love you, too. I have for awhile now but I was so afraid of you finding out." At least it was all out in the open now.

Neil laughed. "I kinda had a feeling you did."

Todd raised an eyebrow. "How?"

"The dentist scares you to death. I knew you wouldn't both come with me and go back with me if you didn't. You l-o-v-e me!"

Todd laughed and rolled his eyes. "I guess you're right. I made it obvious in the end." He didn't care. Neil had finally confessed so he was happy about it.

The two sat in silence for a few moments, just basking in the glory of the knowledge they now shared.

"Hey Todd?" Neil asked.

"Yeah?"

"Even though I brushed like…five times this morning, that won't help, huh?"

Todd chuckled under his breath. "Afraid not."

"Oh."

Again, the silence picked up with Todd's hand still on Neil's thigh, and was broken only moments later.

"Hey Todd?"

"Yes, Neil?"

"I can't feel my lips. This stuff really works."

"…I think I know a way to fix that."

"How?"

"By doing this." Now that their love was confessed Todd felt confident enough to do what he was about to do. Not wasting anymore time, he leaned in the rest of the way and kissed him. At least the trip to the dentist had been worth it in the end.


End file.
